Similitude
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Castiel trouvait beaucoup de similitude entre son père, Dieu, et entre Dean Winchester. [Se déroule durant la fin de la saison 10]


Note de l'auteur :Cette fanfiction est basé sur une idée qui m'est propre dans laquelle Dean aurait tué Sam lors de la saison 10 lorsque la Mort le lui a demandé. Il a donc été débarrasser de la Marque même si elle est toujours présente sur son âme elle ne le contrôle plus comme avant, les Ténèbres n'ont donc pas été libéré.

* * *

 _Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide: il y avait des ténèbres la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux._

 _Dieu dit: Que la lumière soit! Et la lumière fut. Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne; et Dieu sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres. [...]_

 _Puis Dieu dit: Faisons l'homme à notre image, selon notre ressemblance, et qu'il domine sur les poissons de la mer, sur les oiseaux du ciel, sur le bétail, sur toute la terre, et sur tous les reptiles qui rampent sur la terre. **Dieu créa l'homme à son image, il le créa à l'image de Dieu.** _Genèse [1:1]

* * *

Castiel trouvait beaucoup de similitude entre son père, Dieu, et entre Dean Winchester, l'homme vertueux, celui destiné à accueillir Michel en lui, celui qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition et qui l'avait lui plus tard sauver en lui apprenant ce que c'était d' être libre de penser par soi-même.

Tous les deux étaient dotés d'une puissance de pardon inouï mais celle-ci était à double tranchant. Une fois que vous les aviez trahi, il était dur de regagner leur confiance et pour cela il fallait remuer ciel et terre. Mais cela en valait toujours le coup.

Castiel se rappellera toujours de la fois où il a trahi ces deux hommes en même temps, lorsqu'il a travaillé avec Crowley.* Il était tellement désespéré et désemparé par la guerre qui se déroulait au Paradis contre Raphael qu'il a envoyé valser toute les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqué . Il avait sorti les Léviathans du purgatoire, ces mêmes créatures que son père avait enfermé pour leur bien tous.

La vérité est qu'en relâchant les Léviathans du purgatoire il voulait seulement une réaction du père qu'on lui avait toujours dit de croire en mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu. Il l'a cherché lors de l'apocalypse, lui a demandé de l'aider à faire des choix lorsqu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à les faire mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé était le silence. Un silence qui le détruisait à petit feu mais dont il a réussi se relever grâce à Dean Winchester.

Son père et Dean étaient tous deux d'une force de caractère qui suscitait le respect, l'admiration et le sentiment que vous pouviez combattre tout les dangers du monde avec eux à vos côtés.

Leur similitude peut aussi être remarquer lorsqu'il s'agit de leur relation avec leur famille respective.

Dieu avait un amour inconditionnel pour sa sœur, Amara, qu'il a pourtant d enfermer pour le bien de ses créations. **Ce fut un énorme sacrifice et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne regrette son action.**

Dean s' était toujours efforcé d' être l' épaule sur laquelle son frère, Sam, pouvait se reposer, remplaçant leur père absent. Il s' était toujours battu l'un pour l'autre, se sacrifiant à tour de rôle comme une parodie tordue d'une vie normale. Mais dès que la Marque fut déposé sur son bras, il sut qu'elle serait sa fin ou du moins celle de son frère. L'histoire se répétait, Cain avait tué Abel et tôt ou tard il tuerait Sam. Alors quand la Mort lui a indiqué le prix payer pour se débarrasser de cette éternelle malédiction, qui avait comme un goût amer de chez soi, c'est avec réticence qu'il s'est exécuté. **Ce fut un norme sacrifice et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne regrette son action.**

Castiel avait longtemps cru que la Marque serait la fin de Dean, comme elle avait été celle de Lucifer mais il avait sous-estimé sa volonté de vivre. Mais tout avait un prix et Dean en payait les conséquences.

Il avait essayé dans les premier jours, suivant la mort de Sam, d' être là pour lui, de l'aider surmonter son deuil. Mais il a vite réalisé que Dean voulait être laisser seul, seul avec les ténèbres qui remplissaient peu à peu son cœur.

Dean s'enfermait l'intérieur du bunker et buvait jusqu'à s'endormir, il en oubliait même de manger. C'était comme si une partie de lui était mort avec Sam. Il essaye de le réconforter en lui disant que Sam est au Paradis et qu'il doit y être heureux, après tout il n'avait jamais voulu, ni aimer, leur vie de chasseur.

Castiel voit très bien que Dean essaye de le chasser en ne l'ignorant ou en l'attaquant coup de paroles acerbes mais il faut plus que ça pour l'éloigner.

« Dean, ça ne peut continuer comme ça. Dit-il un jour, ne supportant plus de le voir se culpabiliser alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table du bunker.

-J'ai tué mon frère, Castiel. Je l'ai tué. Répondit Dean, secouant doucement le fond de sa bière.

\- Je le sais ça ! S'énerva Castiel, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là? Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas tes jambes à ton cou ? Le questionna Dean, comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente. "

Parce que je t'aime idiot, parce que tu n'es pas un montre, parce que tu mérites plus que de te morfondre dans une haine de toi-même qui pourrait remplir des océans. Voilà les choses qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

\- Parce que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- J'en doute, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. La marque, elle n'est peut-être plus sur mon bras mais je peux la sentir sur mon âme...» **

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sam qu'il lui parlait ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait.

« A un moment, Cas, je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler et...J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire.

\- Pas moi.

\- Bon sang, Cas ! Est-ce que tu tiens si peu à ta vie ?! Tu comptes pour moi et si je te...Si je te tuais, ce serait ma fin. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Que je tiens à toi et que je veux te protéger en te faisant partir.

\- Je tiens également à toi Dean...Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux te laisser m'éloigner de toi.»

Ce dut être trop pour Dean puisque celui-ci se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber par terre. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et à son tour Castiel se leva. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un mouvement, n'importe lequel. Et ce fut Dean qui le fit, il attrapa le col de sa chemise pour rapprocher leurs visages et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme les baisers qu'il avait auparavant échanger avec Meg, non ceux de Dean était brutal, passionné...mais surtout addictif. Il en voulait plus. Et il semblerait que Dean aussi, puisqu'il fit valser la table pour se rapprocher de le poussa ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre le mur.

Castiel gémit dans leur baiser ce qui fit sourire légèrement Dean. Il rompit le contact de leur deux bouches pour respirer et voyant qu'il avait besoin de plus, qu'il voulait plus, il les téléporta dans la chambre de Dean. Lorsque Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, Dean avait disparu en ne laissant qu'une note :

« Cette nuit était probablement l'une des meilleurs que j'ai passé de toute ma vie mais je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dis, Castiel. Et malgré ce que je ressens pour toi et à quel point cela me fait mal de te quitter après avoir goutter à tes lèvres, à toi tout entier, mais il faut que je sois égoïste parce que te perdre est hors de question. Pas après Sammy, après trop de gens.

Tiens pour toujours,

Dean W. »

Et comme son père, Dean Winchester l'a abandonné et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer.

* * *

Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartient, malheureusement, pas.

* Voir saison 6

** Voir note de l'auteur plus haut


End file.
